Je me souviens des jours anciens et je pleure
by Mag-mus
Summary: Remus Lupin regarde la lune et se souvient du rôle qu'elle a tenu dans sa vie, revivant les moments de bonheur distillés au milieu des peines qui ont émaillé sa vie. OS en réponse au défi première lune de la communauté Wolvie Werelove.


One-shot en réponse au défi _"première lune"_ de la communauté **Wolvie Werelove** dont le lien se trouve dans mon profil. N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'oeil aux autres réponses de ce défi!

Rating T pour les moments de petite violence (Ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose mais je préfère être prudente. )

Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues bien entendu et font vraiment très plaisir!

Je me souviens de la première fois que je l'ai vue. Etrangement elle me faisait penser à ma mère : douce mais lumineuse, ronde mais élégante. Ce n'était pas elle qui m'avait attirée dehors. Non, à l'époque elle n'avait pas encore autant d'influence dans ma vie. J'avais vu les lumières de ma fenêtre : rouge, verte, jaune, bleue… tout un arc-en-ciel qui s'était dessiné dans la nuit étoilée. Papa m'avait dit qu'au pied de chaque arc-en-ciel les leprechauns avaient caché un trésor. Peut-être que si je le trouvais maman ne pleurerait plus… J'étais là, dans la forêt, seul à quatre heures du matin dans mon pyjama déjà rapiécé et trop grand. Je ne me rappelle même pas l'avoir entendu, il y avait une multitude de bruits qui avaient couvert son approche : le hululement des chouette, le piaillement des oiseaux qui commençaient à s'éveiller, les branches qui craquaient sous mes pas… J'ai entendu sons grognement, me suis retourné mais il était trop tard, j'ai juste eu le temps de mettre le bras devant mon visage puis tout est devenu noir. C'était la première pleine lune que je voyais et aussi la dernière de mes propres yeux.

Je me souviens de la première pleine lune après ma morsure. Papa avait passé tout le mois précédent à aménager la cave et à y lancer des sortilèges pour que son p'tit loup soit à l'abris. C'était notre secret à tous les trois. Son petit garçon était différend maintenant, il pouvait devenir un loup. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi sa voix tremblait alors qu'il s'efforçait de sourire en me racontant l'histoire de « Remus, petit loup des bois d'Ecosse ». Je lui avais demandé de venir avec moi à la cave. Même si j'allais enfin rencontre petit loup, la cave était toujours sombre… Et si le croque-mitaine me trouvait ? « Le croque-mitaine ne mange pas les loups, Remy », m'avait dit ma mère en me resservant du rôti (« il faut que tu sois en forme pour pouvoir jouer cette nuit »). Ils m'ont accompagné tous les deux, m'ont laissé certains de mes jouets et ont promis que petit loup serait bientôt là. « Dépêche-toi », pensais-je. J'étais malade et l'ami de papa qui guérit les gens m'avait dit que je me sentirais mieux après petit loup. La lune s'est levée et j'ai eu mal. J'ai pleuré, hurlé pour que mes parents reviennent me chercher et pour que petit loup arrive et ne plus avoir mal. Mais la douleur a continué. Petit loup n'était pas si gentil finalement. Il avait faim et n'avait rien à manger alors il a planté ses dents dans mon bras.

Je me souviens de ma première pleine lune à Poudlard. Elles n'avait compté parmi les meilleures mais je m'en fichais. J'étais à Poudlard. J'avais des amis et personne ne me regardais avec pitié (bon Mme Pomfresh si mais elle avait aussi regardé le garçon avec un veracrasse dans le nez avec pitié. Ca doit être un truc d'infirmière. Le professeur Dumbledore avait aménagé une vieille cabane et un saule cogneur avait même été installé à l'entrée du souterrain qui y menait pour décourager les curieux (mesure préventive qui en enverrait beaucoup à l'infirmerie…). J'ai quitté la salle commune à 20h avec mon petit sac (« ma mère a des ennuis de santé ») et me suis rendu à l'infirmerie où une Pompom aux joues rouges d'activité m'a pris en charge. A 21h27, la lune s'est levée et la douleur est revenue comme tous les mois. Le loup n'a pas aimé la cabane. J'ai passé les deux jours suivants dans la pièce au fond de l'infirmerie.

Je me souviens de la première pleine lune que James, Sirius et Peter ont passé avec moi. Le loup était presque le compagnon dont mes parents m'avaient parlé dix ans plus tôt. Le chien était le plus drôle. Il était presque comme lui mais ne montrait plus fougueux, il ne faisait que jouer, sauter, tourner en rond pour attraper sa queue… Mais c'est surtout lui qui trois mois après leur première rencontre avait pris appui sur ses pattes arrières pour ouvrir la porte. Le loup n'avait pas pu manger (le cerf y avait veiller) mais il avait enfin pu sortir.

Je me souviens de la première pleine lune après la mort de James et Lily, le sacrifice de Peter et la trahison de Sirius. Le loup s'était habitué à ne plus voir le cerf et le rat aussi souvent mais le chien ? Où était le chien ? Il ne l'avait jamais laissé seul, il avait toujours été là. Il était son ami, son compagnon. Le chien n'est jamais revenu, ni ce mois-ci ni celui d'après et encore moins les suivants. Le loup avait recommencé à me faire mal mais désormais j'avais mal chaque jour de l'année.

Et en cet instant je regarde la lune et tout me revient en mémoire comme un de ces films moldus qui défilerait devant mes yeux. J'ai toujours cru que la lune aurait raison de moi, qu'elle prendrait mes forces jusqu'à ce qu'un matin je ne puisse plus ouvrir les yeux et soigner mes blessures. Ce n'est même pas le pleine lune ce soir, le premier quartier est dissimulé derrière les épais nuages. Ou bien est-ce de la fumée ? Tout brûle autour de moi, c'est sûrement de la fumée. La lune ne m'aura pas tué. La main en argent qui me tient à la gorge si.

Une petite review svp? o


End file.
